Reapers
The Reapers are one of the three illegal paramilitary factions in Just Cause 2. Description The Reapers are a Revolutionary Gang located in Southeast Asia that believe in communism, led by Bolo Santosi. The Reapers have been a thorn in the side of the Panauan government since the 1930's. Based in the agricultural flatlands which sprawl across the island, these Maoist villagers have long preached revolution. Their revolutionary goals are to bring communism to Panau and unite all citizens against the "fascist pigs". Some time later, China heard of their cause, and funded their gang in the hopes of one day taking control of the large Panuan oil fields. During the 1930's when Asian immigrants came, they brought pro-communist Chinese with them which soon started the Reapers. During the Cold War, Panau wasn't stable and naturally NATO countries supported anti-communist ideals in Panau, while the Soviets supported pro-communist ideals, which lead to the Reapers growth due to Soviet assistance. Later when "Baby" Panay's autocratic government (who the Reapers accuse of fascism) took over Panau, the Reapers had enough people and resources and started a pro-communist revolutionary gang. Karl Blaine describes the Reapers as a faction which follows Che Guevara's footsteps and says that they are "all about the land and the people, as long it's their land and their people". The Reapers have been known to be greedy. One of Bolo Santosi's main objectives is to control Panau and unite its people, but she wants to fill her pocket more than anything. Controlled settlements *Strongholds: **Gunung Gila Pangkat Facility (after completing Rocket Science). **Kem Gunung Gurun Supply Depot (after completing A Second Amendment). **Pemainan Racun Facility (after completing Chemical Compound). *Reapers HQ. *Reapers Hideout (Just Cause 2 Demo only, not a proper location in full version). Members *Bolo Santosi - Leader. *Ranger - Wearing desert camouflage, pants, a green shirt, and a red scarf. *Elites - Wear desert camouflage pants, a shirt, a red scarf, 2 bandoliers. *Technicians - Wear desert camouflage pants, a lab coat, a red scarf. These guys only ever show up during Stronghold takeovers. *Whores/spies - As explained in the missions Helicopter Hangaround and Driving Miss Stacey, the Reapers also employ a large number of whores to spy on military activities. During the mission Rocket Science, Bolo mentions that "We have eyes and ears everywhere". **The only specifically known whore is Stacey. Weapons Like the other rebel factions, they carry randomized weapons like Submachine Guns, Assault Rifles, Sawed-Off Shotguns and Pistols. Notice that all faction soldiers (Reapers, Ular Boys and Roaches) are generally weak and should not be depended on during a firefight, but they do make distractions for government troops and can help when trying to make a getaway. Getting noticed near any Reapers will give you Heat. A complete list of weapons they possess: *All one-handed weapons: **Grenade Launcher: provided for Death from Above. **Pistol: gameplay and Reapers HQ. **Revolver: gameplay. **Sawed-Off Shotgun: gameplay. **Submachine Gun: gameplay, Reapers HQ, Reapers Hideout and sidemissions. *All but one two-handed weapon: **Assault Rifle: gameplay, carried by elites, Reapers HQ. **Machine Gun: gameplay, carried by elites. **Shotgun: gameplay, carried by elites, Reapers HQ. **Sniper Rifle: provided for The Broader Scope. *All explosives: **Fragmentation Grenades: carried by elites, at Gunung Gila Pangkat, Reapers Hideout, and Kampung Nelayan-Nelayan. **Triggered Explosives: at Reapers Hideout and Kampung Nelayan-Nelayan. *Other weapons: **Auto cannon: on a GV-104 Razorback, delivered by Rico to them in Taming the Beast. **Flak Cannon: at Gunung Gila Pangkat Facility. **Minigun: all their strongholds and Reapers HQ. **Mounted Gun: Marten Storm III. **Grappler: Rico works for them. **SAMs, at strongholds and possibly Kem Gunung Raya. Missions Main article: Category:Reaper Faction Missions. You can also collect black boxes for them, for money and chaos points. Vehicles Main article: Faction vehicles. Their gang vehicles, the Marten Storm, can be found in 2 different types: the regular Marten Storm III and the Marten Storm III-2. They are colored in bright red with a Reapers Logo on the side. The cars are colored red because they are Communists (red is the Communist color). See the Marten Storm page for more information. There are also many other vehicles across Panau belonging to the Reapers, like the rare Reapers versions of the Fengding EC14FD2, Saas PP12 Hogg, MV V880, Winstons Amen 69 and the MV Quartermaster. It can definitely be assumed that the Reapers steal a lot of military vehicles (above). This is not a complete list. There are many vehicles the Reapers possess, including vehicles provided for sidemissions and some that show up in sidemissions. *Chevalier Express HT (not Reaper marked) - Provided for Slippin' and Sliding and another shows up near the Reapers doctor. *Fengding EC14FD2 - Reaper marked at Reapers HQ and non-marked versions at Strongholds. *H-62 Quapaw - Stronghold takeovers and one is destroyed in Can I get a Witness. *GV-104 Razorback (not Reaper marked) - Rico delivers one to them in Taming the Beast. *Marten Storm III - usual gameplay, in missions, and Reapers HQ. *MV Quartermaster - Checking the Menu. *MV V880 - Hell on Wheels. *Niseco Coastal D22 (not Reaper marked) - Owned by Bolo Santosi. *Saas PP12 Hogg - Provided for Hell on Wheels. *Sivirkin 15 Havoc (not Reaper marked) - Provided for Helicopter Hangaround. *UH-10 Chippewa (not Reaper marked) - Gunung Gila Pangkat Facility stronghold. *Winstons Amen 69 - Checking the Menu. *Zhejiang 6903 (not Reaper marked) - Pemainan Racun stronghold. *According to Bolo Santosi (during the mission Clear Skies), they own at least 2 planes that are used to transport cargo. Allies and enemies *Ular Boys - Neutral. *Chinese Military / Zhang Sun - Alliance. *Mercenary Scorpio (undercover Rico) - Alliance. *Roaches - Enemy. Revealed in side mission Can I get a Witness. *Japanese Military / Masayo Washio - Unknown, but probably neutral because of his alliance with the Ular Boys. *Russia / Alexander Mirkov - Enemy (Probably because of his alliance with the Roaches). *U.S. government / Agency - Probably enemy, because Bolo doesn't think well of the capitalistic west. *Panauan Government / Panau Military - Enemy. Trivia *The character on the Reapers symbol is a letter from the Tamil alphabet " ஞ " representing "ñ". *The Reapers have some similarities to The Reapers in inFAMOUS: both gangs share the same name, both have red as their gang color, and both are led by women. * Despite being enemies with the Roaches, you can still drive Reapers vehicles with Reapers in them into Roaches strongholds and they will not fire on you. Probably because the game developers never designed faction NPCs to shoot each other. *This faction is similar to the Guerrillas in Just Cause (1). They both represent left-wing politics, but the Guerrillas used open war in their revolution. The guerrillas also had much greater support from the people. *Out of the 49 sidemissions in Just Cause 2, the ones that start with C, D, J, and U are exclusive to this faction only. In fact, there is only one mission starting with J and U. Gallery Reapers phone.jpg|Most Reapers missions begin at these shrines by using the telephone. Reapers vehicles.jpg|Two Reapers vehicles at Kem Gunung Gurun. Reapers technician.jpg|One of their technicians after Rocket Science. Reapers H-62 Quapaw.jpg|One of their H-62 Quapaws. Reapers MV V880s.jpg|Three of their MV V880s, only seen during Hell on Wheels. Reapers Saas PP12 Hogg.jpg|One of their Saas PP12 Hoggs given for Hell on Wheels. This is the only one with faction markings of any kind. Reapers Hamaya GSY650.jpg Reapers Rowlinson K22.jpg Reapers silo and unmarked Sivirkin 15 Havoc with rocket pods.jpg Category:Factions Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Content Category:Factions in Just Cause 2